Automated media storage libraries are known for providing cost effective access to large quantities of stored media. Generally, media storage libraries include a large number of storage slots on which are stored data storage media. Such data storage media may include one or more hard disks disposed in one or more hard disk drive units. One (or more) accessor typically accesses the hard disk drive units, and transports those units to a facility wherein information can be read from, or written to, the hard disks disposed in those hard disk drive units. Suitable electronics operate the accessor(s) and operate the data storage and retrieve system in order to transmit data to, and/or to receive data from, an attached on-line host computer system.
What is needed, however, is an apparatus and method that allows an accessor to transfer information from/to a host computer and to/from one or more hard disks disposed within a data information and retrieval system without removing the hard disk drive units containing those hard disks from their respective storage slots.